The present invention relates generally to a panel construction of the modular type which permits relatively easy assembly and disassembly of the individual components of the panel structure.
Trade shows have become more and more popular in recent years. A trade show enables a manufacturer to introduce new products into the marketplace. While there is no substitute for a quality product, the manner in which a product is presented to the prospective buyers is an important factor in determining the success of a given product. Consequently, a manufacturer will often spend considerable amounts of money in order to construct aesthetic displays at appropriate trade shows.
These displays, which are typically referred to as booths, are generally constructed of wood. Typically, a booth suitable for one trade show must often be altered or completely reconstructed for another trade show. This procedure usually requires the manufacturer to hire local tradesmen to perform the necessary assembly work. If a manufacturer appears at several trade shows during the course of the year, such routine becomes relatively expensive and time consuming.
Examples of prior art panel construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,440, 3,428,108 and 3,889,736.